


My date with the Sheriff's daughter

by SerenityShadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a girl Stiles, Dildos, F/M, Jealousy, Knotting mentioned, M/M, Mates, Riding, Rule 63, Werewolf Turning, blind dates, femStiles, girl stiles, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so here’s the thing. She knew she wasn't unattractive. She was no Lydia or Allison but she could clean up pretty well when she wanted to. Hell, she’d gotten Jackson, of all people, to kiss her at their seventh grade dance so she knew she had something going in her favor. She wasn't a big girl but she wasn't anorexic-skinny either. Her boobs weren't bad either. They were a decent size, 38C, so she really couldn't complain. </p><p>She was taller than the average and she didn't have to stretch to kiss someone so that was a plus. Okay, so she wasn’t girly-girly. She could totally kick anybody’s ass at Halo and Black Ops. So what if she didn’t shave her legs every day or wear makeup or dresses and skirts? She was smart. She could quote pretty much every movie ever made and okay, she was a geek which would probably explain the whole no boyfriend thing. Not that she needed a boyfriend to feel secure in herself because Stilinski was 147 pounds of pure awesomeness and didn’t need a guy. Honestly, she just wanted someone to geek out over movies and comics and cuddle on the couch with, which might explain why Stiles Stilinski, winner of the No-Shave November Queen was shaving her legs. </p><p>Or, maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My date with the Sheriff's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this way back when but kept hitting writer's blocks with it. I wrote Intoxicate Me during one of those blocks and got inspired for this story. Funny how that works out. lol 
> 
> So I don't know if it's just my muse has recently turned very dirty or if its the porn that i keep watching but anyway, enjoy.
> 
>    
> (Edit 9-25-13, you might have noticed the title change. This was the supposed to be the original sone but i got distracted with life and forgot to change it. I hope y'all don't mind. If anyone can get the reference, you're freaking awesome!! Also, I've kind hit a block with my writing so my ask box is open. My lovely little corner of weirdness:http://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenityshadows-2  
> S=18  
> D=25
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~ = New Scene  
> ~~~ = Same scene, different place or time

~~~~~~~

_Okay, so here’s the thing. Stiles knew she wasn’t unattractive. She was no Lydia or Allison but she could clean up pretty well when she wanted to. Hell, she’d gotten Jackson, of all people, to kiss her at their seventh grade dance so she knew she had something going in her favor. Before her mom passed away, back when she was receiving Chemo, Stiles had long thick wavy Brown hair down to her mid back. It had been her mom’s favorite thing to braid it and fuss with it. When her mom began to lose her hair, Stiles decided to have it shaved off like her mom’s. She still kept it short to honor her and really, Stiles could rock a pixie cut like nobody’s business. She wasn’t a big girl but she wasn’t anorexic-skinny either. She was a pretty happy medium in her opinion. Her boobs weren’t bad either. They were a decent size, 38C, so she really couldn’t complain aside from being forced to buy bigger shirts and people wonder why she wore guy’s clothes (well aside from the better selection of designs and they were freaking comfortable, okay.)_

_She was a tiny bit taller than the average girl but her mom had been too and she didn’t have to stretch to kiss someone so that was a plus. At least, she was proportional throughout her body and Okay, so she wasn’t girly-girly. She could totally kick anybody’s ass at Halo and Black Ops and had done so on numerous occasions. So what if she didn’t shave her legs every day or wear makeup or dresses and skirts, except for special occasions? She was smart, only barely behind Lydia in the ranking. She could quote pretty much every movie ever made and okay, she was a self-admitted geek which would probably explain the whole no boyfriend thing. Not that she was one of those girls who needed a boyfriend to feel secure in herself because Stilinski was 147 pounds of pure awesomeness and didn’t need a guy to feel like that. Honestly, she just kinda wanted the companionship if anything. Someone to geek out over movies and comics and cuddle on the couch with, which might explain why Stiles Stilinski, winner of the No-Shave November Queen title in the Hobbit chartroom she was a part of, (Don’t judge Richard Armitage and Aiden Turner are freaking hot okay? Not that they could hold a candle to a certain sou-nope, not going there) was in the process of shaving her legs._

_Or, maybe not._

_The easiest explanation would be her dad, or well, actually, it would be her dad’s deputy. Deputy Sheila (just call me Sheila) had been there almost as long as the Sheriff had. Well, apparently, Papa Stilinski with his freaky hearing (we’re not going to get into the whole ‘Stiles Private Time’ incident because just yeah, no) had overheard her talking to Marge, the dispatcher, about how her son had been having girl problems and had remarked how she wished he could find a nice girl. Now, her dad had forgotten Sheila’s birthday so he’d been in the doghouse and was trying to get on her good side and so what was the first thing he thought of? Set Sheila’s son up. And who was the first ‘nice’ girl he thought of? Why, his darling daughter, of course. So he’d talked to Sheila, set the date and then proceeded to dump it on her over curly fries._

_Damn Curly Fries._ Stiles thought as she shaved off the last bit of stubborn hair on her knee. It was always the hardest place to shave, beside her ankles and the back of her legs.

“Finally.” She huffed, setting the razor on the lip of the tub and stood, letting the shower head wash the excess hair and shaving cream off. She turned off the water and stepped out, snagging a towel from the rack. She dried herself off and ran the towel over her hair over a few times. That was one reason why she loved having her hair short. It dried fast. She tossed the towel at the basket then pulled on her robe and walked to her room. Her dad had already left for work but had left her a note taped to her door.

_Reservations at the new Italian place at 8_

_Dress nice_

_Love Dad_

“Damn it, Dad. You couldn’t have given me more notice than that? It’s not like I can just drive to the mall and be back in time.”  Stiles cursed, heading for her closet.

The new Italian place, _Bella Notte_ , was expensive, ritzy and had a strict dress code. Her trusty little black cotton dress was not going to cut it and since she really did not have time to go buy another dress. Yeah, that whole thing about her not being girly-girly? It meant that her closet was pretty much devoid of dresses, save the cotton dress and a long sweater dress that would probably make the people at _Bella Notte_ have a stroke at its cheap design and fabric. Her fingers snagged on something soft at the back of her closet and puzzlement went through her. She rubbed her fingers with the fabric and could tell it wasn’t one of her t-shirts. She pulled the hanger down and her eyes lit up in surprise.

A few years ago when her dad had been promoted to sheriff, the Beacon Hills Police department had a dinner-dance in his honor at a nice hotel in Beacon County. Her dad had bought her a dress for the occasion and even bought her new shoes to go with it. Before she could wear it though, the department had gotten a call and the party had to be cancelled so she never got the chance. It’d been hanging in her closet ever since. She eyed it critically then looked down at her body. She was taller now than she had been and was a bit fuller around the bust than she’d been in 8th grade. She looked the dress over again and shrugged. It’d have to do.

She slipped on her only strapless bra and matching panties then pulled the dress on, the fabric wishing around the skin above her knees. She smoothed it out over her stomach and hips then looked at herself in the mirror. It was a simple red dress, which left her left shoulders bare but had sleeves than clung to her arms. It was slightly tighter than anything she usually wore but it fit and that was the important part. She opened her jewelry tin and pulled out a black ribbon that had a silver Frangipani charm at the end. She clasped the necklace then ran a hand down the charm, sighing.

 _I miss you, mom_.         

She let go off the charm and sat down in her computer chair, digging her less than stellar makeup bag out of the computer drawer. It pretty much consisted of a tube of mascara, barely used, some foundation and some different cases of eye shadow.  She dumped everything out and had just grabbed the foundation to put it on when she heard her phone beep at her. She closed her compact and grabbed her phone.

_Scott: Drk called. Pck meet @ 545. mndtry. U pick up?_

_Shit, what is it with the men in my life springing surprises at me?_ Stiles cursed, looking at the clock. It was already 5:30 and Derek got extra ‘climb-through-Stiles-window-in-the-middle-of the-night-stalker-y’ when she missed meetings. She sighed looking at her makeup then sweeping all her stuff in and grabbing her wallet from her nightstand, she hurried downstairs and out the door. She was in her jeep about to back out of the driveway when she heard her phone beep. She quickly sent a reply text to Scott then backed out and headed for his house. She got there with 5 minutes to spare and she honked the horn to alert Scott, who quickly came out after hugging his mom at the door. Mama McCall had finally come to terms with the whole ‘my-son-the-werewolf’ thing and the two were as close as ever. Stiles waved as Scott climbed in and then they were off. It was a testament to Scott’s growing perception changes that it only took him a few minutes to notice Stiles wasn’t wearing her normal clothes.

“Dude, why do you look like a girl?”

Stiles snorted. “I always look like a girl, dude, ‘cause I happen to be one.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “You know what I meant. Why are you wearing a dress?”

“Thing for my dad at 7.” She said waving it off as they pulled up to the Hale house and got out.

“Oh,” He said smiling at her as they headed for the door. “Well, you look awesome, then.”

It was Stiles’ turn to roll her eyes but she smiled back and nudged his shoulder. “Thanks. So do you know what this surprise meeting’s about? I mean, I’m all for pack bonding via puppy piles galore and face rubbing and movie nights but I do actually have plans tonight and wow,” She took a second to let that sink in, eyes wide. “That feels weird to say.” 

“Don’t know. Derek just kinda called out of the blue so no telling.” Scott shrugged then seeing Allison through one of the newly renovated windows, took off with a big grin through the front door.

Stiles rolled her eyes again but smiled and caught the door on its back swing, being careful with her stilettos. She wasn’t exactly graceful on a good day in regular shoes so she always had to be careful when wearing her fancy shoes.  She put a hand on the wall to balance herself as she fiddled with the strap on her shoe.

“Holy crap! Stiles!?”

“Shit!” She cursed and jerked at Isaac’s voice, losing her footing. She flailed as she began to fall but Isaac was there in an instant catching her and helping her back up. When she glanced up, she saw the Pack poking their heads out of the doorway to the living room and they were eyeing her with a variety of expressions.

“I’m so sorry!” Isaac exclaimed, expression like a kicked puppy. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ve just never seen you...” He trailed, looking unsure at her and her dress.

“In a dress?” Stiles snorted. “Looking like a girl? Dude, don’t worry about it. First time Scott saw me in a skirt, he ran into a wall he was so surprised.”

“Hey!” Scott yelped, flushing in embarrassment. Allison just smiled at him and he smiled dopily back.

“Well, I think you look very nice.” Allison said politely, like the princess she was.

“Thank you, Allison.” Stiles replied back smiling. “I was worried that the dress wasn’t going to fit.”

“Oh,” Erica said with a wide grin, appearing from nowhere. “Believe me, honey. It fits perfectly. If I didn’t already have a boyfriend, I’d be all over you.”

Boyd snorted from his perch on the couch but gave Stiles a reassuring smile and a nod. Jackson opened his mouth to, no doubt, make a smart ass remark, but closed it at an elbow nudge from Danny and a glare from Lydia, who, fashionista that she was, didn’t comment as she looked Stiles over and did the finger twirl thing to tell the latter to spin. Stiles did so, if only to appease the redheaded goddess because she was scary when in her fashion mode.

“Nice length, not too tight but not too loose either, Good color. Accessories,” Green eyes lit upon her necklace and softened a bit. “Nice choice. Shoes are paired well. Makeup though.” She huffed, crossing her arms and narrowed her eyes. “I’ve taught you better than that.”

“Didn’t have time to put any on.” Stiles shrugged. “I was about to when Scott texted me.” 

“Well, lucky for you, I brought my bag.” Lydia said with a toss of her hair as she pulled Stiles to the living room and pushed her down on the couch.

“I have some, too.” Erica said brightly before disappearing and reappearing with a cheetah print bag, full to the brim.

“And, I have some of mine in the car.” Allison said nudging Scott and handed over her keys then all three girls proceeded to surround Stiles.

“Ahem.” A dark voice came however much time later after the girls had patted down Stiles’ face with liquid foundation (which Stiles was going to have to invest in because, Damn! That stuff could hide anything.), concealer for all her little acne scars and golden eye shadow to emphasis her eyes. They hadn’t even gotten to the mascara and eyeliner part. The three girls in front of her turned and Stiles caught a glimpse of tight jeans and a leather jacket before Lydia was blocking her view again.

“Go ahead, Derek. We’re women, we’re capable of multitasking and no way in hell am I stopping in the middle of a makeover.” Lydia said smartly, then turning back to Stiles held up the eyeliner pen. “Now, close your eyes.” 

Stiles did so and twitched a bit at the coldness of the liquid, keeping her ears open to the conversation around her. She could swear she heard Derek’s eye roll before he began talking about some strange scents at the edge of the territory and the guys all chimed in their two cents.

“Okay, open your eyes and blink a few times.” Lydia instructed and Stiles blinked her eyes open, catching a glimpse of a gray Henley this time before Lydia grabbed her face and tilted it up. “Pick a spot and focus on it.” She said, rooting around in her bag for something. Stiles could see the top of Derek’s shoulder and kept her eyes on that, because it was comfortable okay? Not because she wanted to stare at the Alpha. Lydia produced a tube of mascara and applied it to her eye lashes.

“And, we are done. You have lipstick right?”

“Uh,” Stiles said staring up at her.

Lydia huffed, searching her bag. “I don’t have the right shade for you.”      

“I do.” Erica said producing a silver case from her pocket, ignoring the glare she was probably getting from Derek. Lydia uncapped it and made an approving noise before telling Stiles to pucker up and applying the deep red lipstick to her lips.

“There we go. Now why exactly are you so dressed up?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Thing for my dad.” Stiles said waving it off.

“Like hell.” Lydia said, crossing her arms and making Stiles jerk again. “No way you’re dressed this nice for a something for your dad. This is more of a date Dress.” She added, eyes narrowing.

 “Nope, no date.” Stiles replied, ignoring the skip in her heart that no doubt the wolves heard, judging by Erica’s smile. She peeked around Lydia to look at Derek. “I can probably get Deaton to help me set wards on the boundaries, if you want.”

Derek’s eyes stared down at her, taking in her appearance. She saw his jaw clench and wrote it off to mentioning Deaton. Derek had issues with the guy. What’s new?

“Fine.” He bit out, eventually. “Meeting’s done. There’s food in the kitchen, help yourselves. You know where the movies are.” With that, the Alpha dismissed them all and disappeared into…somewhere in the house.

“So, well. I’d better go.” Stiles said springing up from the couch. “Or else, I’m going to be late to my not-date. Thank you for doing my makeup and stuff and I’ll see you all at school Monday.” She said, quickly escaping out the door. _Well, that wasn’t awkward at all. Maybe this date will be better._

~~~

 

The date wasn’t better.

Put it this way, Stiles knew about blind dates. Her dad had tried to set her up on a few during sophomore year but with the whole debacle with werewolves, psycho killers, and old men who had no guiltiness hitting young girls, they hadn’t made. She met the guys later and they weren’t bad, she just didn’t like any of them. She really wasn’t picky about guys. Her type was pretty much anyone but of all the mothers of the guys in Beacon Hills her dad could have been in the doghouse with, he had to pick the one mother of a teenage son that Stiles had to see on a daily basis in the locker rooms after lacrosse practice, changing. Apparently, Sheila did have a last name and her name was Greenburg.    

“So, uh,” Stiles said awkwardly as she and Greenburg stared at each other. “Your mom’s a deputy.”

“Yeah, uh, she always has been.” He replied, just as awkward as her.  He was wearing a nice button-up shirt with a tie and looked stiff as a board.

“Yeah.” She said, playing with the corner of her napkin, twisting it and folding it in on itself. The silence built up between them, tense and uncomfortable. Stiles, usually full of BS and queen of word vomit, had nothing to say. She bit her lip and glanced around the room, making note of all the entrances and exits.  She was her father’s daughter, after all and a little paranoia never hurt anybody. She saw Greenburg do the same and their eyes met. They shared a small, knowing smile that all cops kids share before the awkwardness set back in. By the time the waiter began to walk their way, Stiles could feel the silence pressing down at her until she felt like she was going to explode.

“I don’t think this is going to work.”

“I’m gay.”

The waiter stopped in mid-step and stared at them in confusion but they were too busy looking at each other to notice. Stiles stared at Greenburg, completely speechless. His eyes widened, as if he just realized what he had said and he dropped his face to his hands.

“I didn’t mean to say that!” He said, voice muffled. He sounded miserable and Stiles couldn’t help but feel bad. “I’m so sorry about this whole thing. My mom’s like a steam roller when she gets ideas in her head and for some reason, she got worried about my love life and I am so freakin’ sorry.”

“Excuse me?” a new voice cut in, sounding unsure.

Stiles looked up and the waiter was standing there uncomfortably.

“Would you like to go ahead and order?”

“Oh,” Stiles scanned the menu quickly, mentally cursing the prices. “We’ll have two orders of the Baked Spasagna* and two sweet teas, please.”

“Okay, those’ll be right out.” The waiter said, looking grateful to leave.

When she turned back, Greenburg was giving her a surprised stare.

“What?” Stiles asked, self-consciously, looking down to make sure she had nothing on her dress then looking back up, caught sight of the menu. “Oh, did you not want that? I can call him back if you want something else. My dad mentioned something about the Spasanga the other day and how it was delicious despite the like miniscule portion sizes you get and everything and it’s relatively cheap so I just kinda said it.”

“I told you I’m gay and you just order food?” He asked incredulously.

Stiles blushed then glared. “I like food, Okay? My mom was Italian. It’s in my blood.” She said fiercely. “Besides, what were you expecting? Me running for the door or giving you disgusted looks or something? Dude, you’ve seen me at practice. I’m not even on the team and Coach still makes me run every day. You really think I want to run more than I have to?” She snorted which got a small smile from him. “I look like a baby gazelle who can’t walk straight and there’s no way in hell I’m breaking my heels over that and besides, Danny and I are friends, well more like friendly strangers but I’m totally cool with the whole gay thing, though I’m guessing your mom doesn’t know.” She said gesturing around at the table.

“No,” he said, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck. “Nobody knows, besides you. I wasn’t even planning on telling anyone.”

“Oh.” She said falling silent. “…Do you wanna, you know?” She gestured with her hand.

He gave her a quizzical look and she sighed.

“Do you wanna come out?” She said, picking up her water and taking a sip.

“No,” He said, vehemently then his face fell. “Yes. Maybe? I don’t know. I know everyone’s cool with Danny and everything but I’m not Danny. I don’t want people to look at me and be ‘oh, there’s Jacob Greenburg, the gay boy’ or something like that.” He sighed and looked down, face dejected.

Stiles winced and frowned, putting her water down hard. He looked up at her surprised.

“Okay.” She started to say, fierceness coming back into her eyes. Had her dad been around, he would have said that her mother was showing through her. “We are going to eat this meal, going to discuss our crushes, which is pathetic I know but we are doing it and then talk about how the kids at school suck.”

They spent another 30 minutes there at the restaurant, just talking and eating and somehow ended up going to the local diner and getting milkshakes (“Shut up, Jacob. I’m a girl, okay? We like chocolate. Oh, uh, yeah let me have two chocolate milkshakes and a strawberry one, please. Not a word, Greenburg.”)  which ate up another hour of their time. It was nice to be able to talk someone without something supernatural being mentioned every five seconds and Gree-Jacob was really a good guy. Had he been straight, Stiles probably wouldn’t have minded the date and maybe they could have possibly been more but Jacob had a long-standing crush on Danny and Stiles, well, she was pretty much in love with a nutjob and when Stilinski’s loved, they _loved_. 10:30 rolled around just as Jacob had walked her to the door and they were exchanging goodbyes. Stiles leaned into kiss Jacob’s cheek and he was doing the same when the front light porch came on and surprised them both into turning, which resulted in what could possibly be called the most awkward kiss ever. Really, Guinness could have been called and it would have gone down in the book it was that awkward. They immediately pulled apart, neither one noticing the pair of ruby red eyes glaring from behind a tree in the forest, as they said their goodbyes and Jacob ran for his car.

  ~~~~~~~

Things after the date were…odd, to say the least. Not so much, that her and Jacob talked more at Lacrosse practice or in classes and things like that, no it was more of the people noticing it that was odd. Stiles knew that nobody paid attention to her in school, well aside from her ADD induced outbursts but other than that she was wholly ignored and she was pretty okay with most days. Now it was like everyone was staring at her and she didn’t really feel comfortable with it. Even Coach Finstock, of all people, noticed it and he was a champ at ignoring her most practice days.

(“Bilinski! Why aren’t you running drills?”

“Coach, I’m not actually on the team. I’m just the manager.”

“Oh, well, continue on then. I just wanted to tell you that Greenburg’s actually acting like a human being now. Keep up the good work.”

“Uh, I’m not doing anything but okay?”)

Yeah, it was odd. What was even odder was how Derek was acting. Okay, so admittedly the Alpha had only climbed through her window about three times to date but he had a knack for lurking in weird places and always being around and she’d never say it out loud but now that he seemed to be AWOL around her, she kind of missed it because on a sub-conscious level, even though it’s not really sub ‘cause she knew about it but whatever semantics, it made her feel safe. And really with the whole lurking thing, Stiles was this close to checking the trees for some kind of teleportation spell or something because there was no way that shit was natural, even for a werewolf. [Really, it was like Derek just melted into trees and they spat him out places.](http://catnipsoup.tumblr.com/post/31845420537/am-i-the-only-one-who-keeps-expecting-tyler-to)

“Hey, Stiles.”

“Huh?” She answered, coming out of her mini zone-out to look at Jacob, who was sitting on her computer chair while she was splayed on her bed, held up a chemistry book. Oh yeah, Jacob had asked her to help him with chemistry on a study date. Her dad, after she explained the “No, dad. Jacob and I are not dating/sleeping with each other. Yes, we are friends. No, the kiss was unintentional because you scared us with the light” thing, was pretty cool with her hanging out with a fellow cop kid.

“You zoning out?” he asked, lips quirking.

“Yeah, sorry. Got lost in some thoughts.” She said sheepishly. “Did you ask me something?”

“Yeah, I asked if your dad was going to go to the game tomorrow night.”

“I think he was going to ask off but you know how that goes.” She shrugged.

He snorted. “Yep, I do. Hey, do you get how to balance the equations right? I can’t get the oxygen right.”

“Oh yeah, you just have to do this…”

It was about three hours later when her dad knocked on her door and opened it to find Stiles passed out on her desk and Jacob half on her bed and half falling off it. He just shook his head and headed for Greenburg. He shook his shoulder and held up a finger up to his lips when the teen woke up and nodded at Stiles. Jacob nodded at the Sheriff and gathered up his stuff, quickly leaving so he’d make it back in time for his curfew. Sheriff Stilinski went back to his daughter’s room and picked her up, oomphing a bit at the twinge in his back. He tucked her into bed, smiling warmly at her as she mumbled something about a Sourwolf, whatever that was probably something from her video games or comic books. He noticed the window was open and walked over to shut it, locking it when it was down. He walked back over to Stiles and brushed her bangs back, kissed her forehead then walked out, closing the door behind him.

There was a thud on the roof and then the window began to wiggle. A deep growl poured from Derek’s throat when he realized it was locked. Stiles never locked her windows and he’d seen that boy she was out with 2 weeks ago, leaving just a few minutes ago. He could see her in bed and she seemed to have latched onto something dark red. His nostrils flared and his eyes flooded red when he caught the boy’s scent on her bed. He growled louder this time and flung himself from the window, missing the way Stiles turned and grabbed at a dark t-shirt that was halfway pushed under the pillows.

 ~~~ 

Stiles knew she wasn’t technically part of the lacrosse team but that didn’t stop her from feeling the excitement the guys had or dressing out with them at game time. Okay, so she only had a jersey but still it was awesome. It had her name and everything. Finstock had surprised her with it a few games back, saying if she was going to act like she was on the team, she might as well look the part. Stiles wisely bit her tongue and accepted the jersey. Scott and her had celebrated by not going to a pack meeting (which is how she found out about the Window thing) and having a bro-night. There was snackage everywhere. So what if she wasn’t technically on the team and usually warmed the bench with Jacob and the other 2nd stringers?  That didn’t stop her from yelling at the team as they acted like idiots on the fields.

“Come on!” She yelled when one of their boys got tackled because their blocker got sidetracked and the ref didn’t call foul on the other team. She heard Jacob snort at her and she rolled her eyes at him, before flopping back down on the bench with him.

“They’re playing like idiots right now. I don’t even know what’s up with Scott and Jackson.”

The two boys in question turned as one and gave her a dirty look from the field and she just glared back.

“Well, it’s true.” She muttered making sure to look them both in the eyes. She turned to Jacob who was flipping through the playbook. She’d made sure he’d gotten the one with the extra notes in it. “Find one you think they could use?”

Jacob snorted, flipping through more pages. “Like Finstock would even pay attention.” His fingers caught on a page and he showed Stiles. “If we can knock their midfielders out, I think we may be able to score at least a few more times.”

Stiles looked over the field and caught Isaac’s eyes as he leaned back from the huddle in the middle of the field. She glanced at the page again and slightly tilted her head because the play looked like a-

“Cupcake?”

She caught Isaac’s eyes again, giving him a quizzical look because _What the heck?_ and he nodded, leaning back in. There was a reason she liked Isaac the best, not that she’d ever tell that to Scott. When they were first coalescing into a functional pack, Isaac was only the one who actually seemed to listen to her ideas and was second only to Scott, to understanding her weirdness. The boys broke apart from the huddle and took up positions. The ref blew the whistle and the game proceeded on. Danny managed to wrestle the ball away from the other and ran for the goal. Stiles, along with half the stands, rose from their seat and urged him on. He stopped to launch the ball into the net, only to have an attacker plough into him from the side. Stiles winced but ran out with Coach to Danny’s side.

“Mahealani! Can you still play?” Finstock asked, manically, running his hands through his hair.

Danny just gave the coach a look when Stiles helped him off of the field and shook his head as he cradled his right hand to his chest, slumping down on the bench.

Finstock cursed, looking over the benchwarmers in despair. He looked at Stiles but before he could open his mouth, she cut him off. “Not on the team, coach.”

“Damn it!” He looked the guys over again and let out a frustrated groan. “Greenburg, you’re the least likely player to get murdered so get your ass out there.” 

“Wha-” Jacob managed to say looking at Finstock then at Stiles before Finstock pushed him out on the field.

“Go! Just run the clock out.”

Jacob look scared and caught Stiles’ eyes. She just gave him a nervous smile and gave him double thumbs up then frowned and slumped on the bench, next to Danny, chewing on her nails.

“Don’t worry, Stiles, your boyfriend’ll be fine.” Danny snorted, as he tried to wrap his wrist. It didn’t seem like it was broken so it must have just been sprained.

“Here, let me.” She said grabbing the gauze from his hands “Wait!” she said after finishing finally catching his words. “Boyfriend!?” her eyebrows nearly rose into her hair.

“Yeah, You and Greenburg. Everybody’s been talking about it.” He said, watching her deftly twine the bandage around his wrist. “You’re doing a really good job. Where’d you learn how to do this?”

“Sprained my ankle a few times and Scott was a klutz when he was a kid so Mrs. McCall taught us both.” She said before waving it off. It was the truth to a point and she really didn’t want to mention the many times she had practical knowledge of it bandaging up werewolves. “People think we’re dating?”

“You’re not?” Danny asked quirking his eyebrows. His eyes darted toward the game field following Jacob. She saw him dart his eyes down to his backside before snapping back to her eyes.

She smirked and he rolled his eyes. “We went on a date but we’re just friends. My dad and his mom work together so they tried setting us up but-” Stiles paused, trying to gather her thoughts. “It didn’t work out.”

“Oh?” He said, glancing back at the field as the game restarted. “Everybody just kind of assumed you two were together.”

“Well, you know what they say about assuming things.” Stiles snorted. “Besides, I’m really not his type anyway and I already-” she trailed off, flushing cursing her mouth for speaking before her brain could keep up.

It was Danny’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “You already what?”

Stiles quickly scrambled for an answer and catching sight of Jacob’s jersey, smiled, ducking her head as an idea formed. “I already know I’m attractive to gay guys so why bother, right?” She shrugged, not meeting his eyes as she finished taping his wrist, trying to hide her smile. “There you go. All finished and good as new. You’ll probably want to get Mrs. McCall to look over it after the game just in case it’s worse than a sprain. I really can’t tell stuff like that as well as she can but I mean of course she’s a trained professional and has been doing it since forever and I just know basic first aid. I mean I’ve had sprain before so I’m leaning toward that because I don’t see any bones sticking out or anything-”

“Stiles!”

She looked up into his eyes and there was a question lurking there. Just as she was about to answer, there was a commotion on the field and they both turned to look. Jacob had the ball and the other team was too busy trying to keep their team from the goal to notice him, running for the goal.

Stiles sprang up, excited with the crowd behind her. “GO JACOB!!!” She hollered, smiling happily at him as he launched the ball into the net narrowly missing the goalie’s fingertips. The Beacon Hills crowd went wild, cheering and rooting them on. Stiles whooped and hollered along with them, running out to the field to tackle Jacob. He wasn’t expecting the team’s assault but when he saw her coming, he smiled widely and tore off his helmet and swept her up into a joyous hug and twirled her. She could swear she felt eyes burning into her neck so she looked around but didn’t see anyone and Jacob’s voice brought her back to earth.

“Stiles! I did it! Oh my god. I can’t believe it.”

“I know!”  She said hugging him tightly back. He set her down and as he did, his gaze fell on to something. Stiles looked over and saw Danny and when he caught her eyes through the people milling around, she smiled at him. She looked back up Jacob and pushed him toward the sidelines.

“Go.” She said with a nudge and big smile. He looked down at her smiled, before leaning in to kiss her cheek and then took off for the sidelines. She, and the rest of the school, watched as Jacob Greenburg, a surprisingly good Lacrosse player, pulled Danny Mahealani, the only openly gay kid at the school, into a big and passionate kiss.

Stiles just laughed at the confusion around her.

 

~~~~~~~

           

Laundry Day at the Stilinski household was truly a sight to behold. Once a week, usually Thursdays because that was the day both Stiles and the Sheriff had no other obligations, normal or supernatural, they gathered up all of their clothes into huge piles in the laundry room and would strip down to the bare accessories, Stiles in her skimpiest skirt and a tank top and the Sheriff in an old t-shirt and a worn out pair of shorts, to clean everything. Usually, as the night went on, they kept finding more clothes so the pile kept growing. Unfortunately for the rest of Beacon Hills, there was a huge heat wave blanketing the small town. Fortunately, it was Thursday so Stiles wasn’t suffering that bad.   

“Stiles, I just put your load in the dryer. I gotta run to the station real fast. I left some paperwork there. Can you keep an ear out for the washer?”

“Sure, dad.” Stiles called out from her computer chair.

She fanned herself and huffed, attempting to wipe her forehead free of sweat. She lazily searched the internet for credible supernatural websites, weeding out a few right off the bat. Thankfully, there wasn’t really an M.O.T.W so this was just preemptive measures and the fact she was bored. Pretty soon though, she even got tired of staring at the screen. She sighed, grabbing her phone from where it was plugged into her laptop and flopped down on her bed, flipping through her messages. Mostly, the rest of the pack was off doing stuff together. Lydia and Jackson were at some Spa thing with Danny, who had invited Allison to go with them. Isaac was helping Scott as Deaton’s. Erica and Boyd were having their date night and Derek, well she actually didn’t know where Derek was. She hadn’t seen him since the last Pack meeting. She should be slightly the brief worried about that since he always was around but the Pack kept seeing him so it wasn’t a main concern. She stretched across her bed, staring up at the ceiling in boredom. Her eyes darted around the room to look for something to do and fell on her window.

 _That’s weird_ she thought noticing it was locked. She got out of the bed and unlocking it, pushed it up so a small breeze could come through. She sighed feeling the brief coolness against her skin giving her small Goosebumps. She noticed her dad’s cruiser was still in the driveway so he must have taken his regular car. She stuck her head out of the window, not really caring that she wasn’t wearing a bra because the only person who was home was Ms. Cecilia and she was blind, and glanced toward the street. Sure enough it was disappearing around the corner. As she pulled herself back in, she could of have sworn she saw a flash of something from the forest but chalked it up to the fading sun light messing with her eyes. She flopped back down on the bed, stretching out her legs before lightly rubbing her thigh. She shivered again as she accidently grazed her panties and a tiny bit of _arrrrrousal_ went through her. She bit her lip and pressed down a little bit harder against herself. She gave a small moan and spreading her legs, got more comfortable on the bed. She ran her fingers over the cotton, lightly grazing over her clit which sent sparks up her body. She nestled down into her bed and jerked as she felt cotton slide against her shoulder.

She reached under the pillow and pulled out a black t-shirt. It was one that Derek had left last time he’d crashed in her bed after a run-in with some rogue hunters. She could only catch whiffs of the smell the scent that she always associated with Derek, Musky and Oaky, on it and surprised herself as she felt her body react. Well, she wasn’t totally surprised because it was Derek and well, he was Derek but she’d never gotten aroused by just smelling him before. It must have been the heat messing with her. She licked her lips, staring at the shirt speculatively. She’d feel guilty (not really) about it later. She shucked off her shirt and shimmied out of her panties. She left the skirt on because the friction from the denim felt really good. She pulled the shirt on. Of course, it pretty much swallowed her whole body because she was tiny compared to him, but it was comfortable and cool. She sighed bringing the edge of the collar up to her nose and chased the scent until she found the strongest part. She took a deep breath of it and slipped two fingers into herself, already feeling how wet she was for him and not bothered by the stretch. She moved them around, lightly gasping as she touched sensitive places which lit her up and made her even hornier.

“Damn you, Derek.” She cursed, slipping another finger in and feeling full. “Damn you for making me want you so much. Oh my god, I fucking want you. Why don’t you want me?”

She moaned, trying to brush her Gräfenberg Spot (and why yes she knew what the proper name was, okay? She clicked weird things) but failing. She whined in frustration, pulling her fingers out and rubbing at her clit.

“God, want it so badly. Wish you were here with me, doing this instead of me. I’d let you do anything to me. I wanna be yours!” She rubbed faster and when it couldn’t get her there fast enough, she groaned and reached for the toy she had hidden in between the mattresses on her bedframe. She had found [one](http://www.healthyandactive.com/deep-derek-dildo.html) and just had to get it. She pulled it out and fisted it, continuing with her rant.

“Wish this could be you in my hand. You’d be so much warmer than this.” She ran her hand down it. “So much harder. So much bigger.” She squeezed it and let out a soft sigh as she slid it over the denim and pressed it down, rubbing it against her. “You would tease me, just like this before,” she slid it down even further until it was brushing over her entrance. “You would just take me!” She pushed the dildo in hard and gasped as her walls adjusted to the size of it. “Oh _God._ Derek!” She moaned as she began to move it in and out of her. “Fucking would love your dick. It would fill me so good. Take the bite for you then you would fit perfectly when you would Knot.”

The word had barely passed her lips when she heard a growl and the tree outside her window groan then 6 feet of tall, Dark, and gorgeous was sliding in through her window.

Derek’s eyes were glaringly red and he was breathing heavily, standing in an awkward position. Her eyes dipped down and DAMN! She unconsciously licked her lips. Derek snarled and leapt at the bed, covering her instantly from inch to inch. It was like touching pure fire but she couldn’t help but pull him closer. He grabbed her hands and put them over her head, holding them with one hand.

“ _A knot_?” He whispered fiercely into her ear. “You want a knot? You can’t get that by dating a _human_. You’re wearing my scent, too. Do you know how fucking cruel that is, Stiles? To tease an alpha werewolf when you’re sleeping with someone else.” He snarled, biting at her earlobe.

“We weren’t dating!” She gasped out at the bite to the sensitive skin. She shuddered as the dildo moved inside of her managing by dumb luck to find that spot and let out a whine as her body arched up into it.

Derek froze at her noises and her words, eyes draining to Hazel-Green then frowned at her, rumbling and giving her an intense look which meant explain.

“Jacob and I were never dating. He’s gay! He likes Danny.” She managed, screwing her eyes shut because the dildo was still pressing in the perfect place and her hips couldn’t help but thrust up against it. Her lips fell open as she sucked in air.

“Why the hell then was the window locked the night he was here with you alone in your room and why could I smell his scent on your bed?” He growled, tightening his grip on her hands causing her to moan and forcing her to open her eyes.

“I-I don’t know why the window was locked but we were st-studying for a test and he fell asleep on my bed. That’s all th-that happened. I swear _oh god Derek! Don’t move that way_.” She cried out as he shifted and made the dildo press harder against her.

His eyes flared red as he did it again and she choked off a sob, eyes closing.

“No one has ever seen you like this, have they?” He said leaning forward to lick the tears of frustration coming from her eyes.

“No! No one.”

“Good,” He said, bringing his other hand to her face, which made her open her eyes. “You said you wanted to be mine, Stiles. Will you give yourself to me? Bind yourself to my pack as my mate?”

“D-Derek!” Her legs thrashed at the sudden pleasure of him dragging his hand down and then shocking emptiness of him removing the dildo. “Give you anything.”  

He did a weird combination of a growl and a moan and pushing the shirt up, dropped his head to the space between her ribs and stomach mouthing at it. “Fuck, you’re perfect!”

He bit a mark into her hip, making her gasp before pulling back and letting go off her wrists to fly over the opening to his tight-ass jeans. Stiles hand moved to help him and together they got them unbuttoned and unzipped. Derek pushed her back down to the bed and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“I’m going to give you what you want, Stiles.”

She shivered as he licked at her ear.

“But I’m not going to knot you. Not tonight.”

Stiles groaned and opened pleading eyes but Derek laughed and shook his head as he slowly pushed himself all the way in until he was nearly completely inside of her. She whimpered again because just like she hoped, he was way bigger than her toy.

“Shush, it’s okay.” He whispered tenderly into her hair. “Tonight, I’m going to make you mine. Look at me.”

She did so obeying the command in his words. She locked eyes with him as he asked for permission and she nodded, taking a deep breath.

“AH!” She shrieked curling up into Derek as he pushed into her, taking her virginity and making her his. He held on to her tight, fighting back the urge to move as she adjusted to him.

“You’re doing so good for me, Stiles. So perfect. So beautiful.” He peppered kisses against her face. “Wanted you too. Wanted you bad. Was jealous that that boy got to see you like this, when I’ve only dreamed about it.” He groaned, moving to nuzzle into her throat. He bit at her gently and she moaned as he continued to lavish the entire column with kisses and small nips.

“Derek!” She gasped out, clinging to his neck as he began to move inside of her, brushing against her spot. “Dreamed about you, too.”

He did a weird twisty thing with his hips and Stiles let out a huge moan as he pressed directly into her G-spot and continued to hit it repeatedly. With every thrust, his pace got harder and harder until Stiles was nearly crying again at the overload of pleasure.

Then, Derek stopped completely imbedded within her.

Stiles let out a groan and her hips canted up to get him moving but he just breathed heavily against her ear as she squirmed. She whined before letting out a growl of her own and using the muscles she gained from the totally and completely useless running at lacrosse practice, she managed to flip them over so that she was on top. Derek stared up at her in slight confusion at first then smirked wickedly at her.

“Take it, Stiles.” He said eyes flashing red and she shivered, readjusting to the change of position. “You want my dick that bad? Just take it.”

She bit her lip, falling forward so that her hands fell on either side of his head and left her boobs hanging just in the reach of his mouth. She began to move up and down just to establish a rhythm and watched as Derek’s face began to show how much he was getting out of it. She let out a whimper and began to move faster and faster until she was practically bouncing on Derek’s dick. Derek growled and his hands came up to squeeze at her hips which drove her higher. He began to pick her up and was directing her onto his dick while moving his hips and making sure she was getting hammered completely.

When he took one of the hardened peaks of her nipples, she shuddered and heard him groan at that as she couldn’t help but clench down on him. That gave her such a rush of feminine power.

“D-Derek,” She choked out, screwing her eyes shut and panting, feeling a familiar warmth start coiling up in her stomach. “I’m going to c-come.”

“Come for me.” He demanded, digging his heels into her mattress as she rode him and took her pleasure on him. “ _Cum_!” He ordered, shifting into beta form right in front of her.

“Oh god, _Derek_!” She screamed, head tilting to the side submitting to him, as she fell into the white haze that was starting to edge in her eyes.

“Stiles!” Derek roared, before flashing his teeth and digging them into her neck, as he found his completion inside of her.

 

~~~

 

She fell, still panting, onto his chest. She pressed a kiss into his heaving chest right above his heart. As Stiles listened to Derek’s heartbeat, both of theirs were still frantic, she couldn’t help but smile.

 _To think it’s all because I went on a date with Greenburg of all people._ She thought, splaying a hand on top of his chest. A warm hand came up and covered hers completely, holding it tenderly as the other one went to the already healing bite mark in the hollow of her neck. Contentment rolled through the room as Stiles nestled into her Alpha and right before she closed her eyes, Derek saw her eyes flash Honey-amber. He smiled himself before pulling her in closer and cradling her protectively. Not even the threat of the Sherriff’s car pulling up into the driveway was going to make him leave now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still think my dirty talk needs work but this is better than my first attempt at least.


End file.
